True Valentine
by Silver Clouds1
Summary: Italy and Germany's perfect Valentine's day turns to shambles when Italy discovers something shocking. America gets rejected by England to be his Valentine. Will Germany and Italy get back together? Will England have a change of heart? And what is Japan freaking out about? UsUk and GerIta Small bits of EnglandxGermany & SMALL refrence to Rochu (easy to overlook) not smut comes clos
1. Shocking surprise

Italy sang happily to himself as he clutched his special Valentine's gift to Germany close to himself. He had always loved Valentine's Day; it was an opportunity to give gifts to his friends and make people happy. He would always do that every year. He even gave Russia candy even though the absolutely terrifying nation that scared the Italian to death always interpreted the friendly gesture as a proposal to become one.  
This year was different though. Italy started dating Germany last year when they confessed on Valentines Day and this as their first offical Valentine's Day together as a real couple. The first Valentine's when they would exchange gifts for each other.

This was the most happiest day of his life. The Italian felt happier than all the times he had eaten his favorite pasta dish combined and that didn't even begin to compare.  
Italy's heart skipped a beat as the German man entered his thoughts. It made the Italian smile just thinking about how he was going to be Germany's Valentine this year. He sighed contently. He couldn't wait until he could see Ludwig and give him the present he worked so hard to make perfect for his boyfriend. He stressed over it for sleepless nights trying to figure out something Ludwig would want and something that would make him happy as opposed to angry. He found the perfect gift and it was worth sleeping through the few previous world meetings they had. The German never got mad at the Italian though because he knew that he wasn't sleeping at night. Germany had always worried and cared so much for Italy but he never really gave something Germany would really want in return so this gift was just perfect for that. He couldn't wait to give it to Ludwig.  
Italy sighed knowing that he had to give out his friendship gifts first though. In his other hand, the happy Italian loosely held a small gift bag filled with tiny boxes of chocolate. Feli was so excited about them that he'd actually got up before Germany and rushed here to be early. He wasn't shocked when he looked into the room where they held the meeting and only saw two nations there; England and America.  
Italy was just about to run in and give them their presents when he noticed Alfred holding a giant plush unicorn and a package of tea bags behind his back. Italy stood in the door way and watched them curiously.  
America looked nervous as he slowly placed England's gifts on the table in front of the Brit. The American could hear his heart racing in his ear as he took deep breaths.  
"England" he said obviously nervous "have you thought about who you want your Valentine to be? Do you know who it is because..." He paused and looked into Arthur's emerald eyes. The brit's expression was unreadable making America's anxiousness worse but the younger nation went on anyways.  
"I have" he continued "I want you to be my Valentine Iggy! I love you and I always have since the first time I saw you! Will ya?" He asked picking the giant unicorn plush off the table and handing it over to England. It took the American all of his courage to pour his heart out to the Brit like that even if it didn't seem like much.  
Arthur pushed away the plush and shook his head. You could almost hear the American's heart shatter to the point where it couldn't be repaired. Alfred looked at Arthur shocked.  
Italy watched sadly; he felt kind of bad for America but he knew Britain was a big meanie pants sometimes. He must have been joking or something. The Italian continued to ease drop on the two nations.  
"Actually" Arthur raised an eyebrow he spoke. "I do have someone who I want to be my Valentine! I want Germany to be my Valentine!" he sounded dead serious.  
"What!?" The American exclaimed loud enough to fill the whole building.  
Italy almost had the same reaction but kept quiet not wanting to be noticed. He felt as if all the air just escaped from his body.  
'B-b-but Ludwig was going to be my Valentine' the Italian thought a small frown spreading across his face.  
Then it began to gnaw at him. Thoughts began to enter his mind. What if Germany didn't want to be the Italian's Valentine? What if he did pick England over him? Hot steamy tears began to fall down the Feli's cheeks.  
Italy grabbed a piece of paper and began to write a note his tears falling onto the paper as he wrote it.  
'Dear Germany,  
Sorry I am not here at the meeting with you but I decided to leave. I was going to ask you to be my Valentine today but I overheard scary Britain say he wanted the same thing to America and then I realized something. It would be better for you if you were with England instead of me and he likes you. I'm weak, afraid and have caused you nothing but trouble. I seem to irritate and make you angry a lot and when I'm doing something stupid; it stresses you out thinking about how I might get hurt.'  
Italy took a deep breath as he continued to write the letter. There were so many tears in his eyes that he could barely make out the letters on the paper. His stomach stung with excruciating pain and so did his heart. Suddenly the best day of his life had turned into his worst. He took a deep breath and kept writing.  
'You deserve better than me. You should be with England because he's stronger than me and I have done so many bad things that you never should have forgiven. I am sorry. Germany, I really am.  
Your no longer BF, Feli  
P.S. Those sausages you left outside tasted really bad'  
Italy dried his tears with his sleeve and walked into the conference room breaking the awkward silence between America and Britain. Italy walked over to England and dumped the perfect gift he worked so long and hard for to get for Germany on the table in from of the Brit. He wouldn't need it anymore.  
Arthur looked up at the Italian but before he could say anything Italy spoke in a shaky voice.  
"Please make sure Germany gets this and tell him it's from you" Italy said, the sadness obvious in his voice as he began to walk out making sure to drop the small note where Ludwig sat before running out and beginning to cry once again. Arthur just watched him; confused and shocked expressions on his face as he looked down at the large gift bag in front of him.  
This was truly Italy's worst day ever. He ran all the way back to his home tears staining his face the entire time. The second he slammed the door behind himself, his twin brother Romano yelled at him.  
"What are you not doing at your precious Germany's house? Did that jerk face of a boyfriend hurt you!? I'm going to kill that potato eating bastard!"  
Italy shook his head; something was stuck in his throat and prevented him from speaking. The younger Italian pushed past his angry older brother and ran straight into his room. He jumped into his bed and cried into his pillow.  
"I'm sorry Germany!" He said quietly as he continued to sob.


	2. Germany's reaction

Ludwig straightened his tie and cleared his throat nervously as he walked down the hallway. This was his first Valentine Day actually having a Valentine and he wanted to make everything perfect for his Italian boyfriend who had given him so much joy. Italy was the only person who could make him smile. Feli was the only person Germany could truly be himself around. He loved him more than anything even if it was hard for him to express.

He loved the Italian even too much to put into words. Italy did have a lot of flaws, made Germany angry a lot and some of the things Feli did worried the German half to death but that's because he cared. He loved the Italian but wasn't great at showing his emotions though.

He smiled just thinking about that cheering face that always seemed to be happy as if not even having a care in the world. The German wished he could be like that and he almost could around the one he loved so much. That's why today had to be perfect for them.  
In one hand he held a woven wooden basket filled with various types of noodles and pasta sauces that he knew the Italian would enjoy plus one extra surprise that he planned to keep a secret. In the other he held a dozen red roses that France suggested he get for his Valentine. Everything was perfect until Germany opened the door to the conference room and noticed that the Italian was gone and in his seat sat his brother Romano. Germany stepped into the room noticing a white piece of paper sitting on the table by his seat. His heart almost stopped and he began to worry.

What if Italy had been hurt? What if something happened to him? What if he was breaking up with the German? What if he never wanted to see him again? His thoughts were interrupted.  
"Germany" a British voice said from behind.  
Germany turned around and looked at the other nation his look of worry that he attempted to hide still displayed on his face. "Ja?" he asked.  
"I just wanted to ask you something" Arthur went on.  
Germany half listened to the other nation as he glanced between the Brit and Italy's seat where Romano sat in his place.  
"Ja?"  
"Will you be my Valentine?" England handed a large gift bag over to the German who had just had a look of shock over his face. It took Ludwig a fraction of a second to shake his headd no and to push the gift back towards the Brit.  
"I am sorry but nein. I am already taken" he had never told anyone about their relationship. Only his brother Prussia, France, and Romano knew about it.  
England seemed mildly disappointed but not at all hurt. "oh" he responded looking down. "Who would that be?" he asked curiously.  
Ludwig figured he had nothing to lose any more so he told him. "Italy" he said letting a warm smile spread across his face but his brows were still crunched together in concern.  
England was the one with the look of shock as he realized exactly what had happened earlier and he felt guilty. He looked down and handed the gift back to the German.  
"That is actually from Italy!" he told him. Soon he sat back down in his seat and glanced over at the still freshly heartbroken America. Part of him had hated his obnoxiousness but what if a part of him loved the American? Maybe it was true. It kind of pained Arthur to see the usually confident Alfred to be so discouraged.

He never really wanted to be Germany's Valentine; he just didn't want to be alone anymore on this stupid holiday. He didn't want America to be his Valentine either because he had convinced himself to see nothing but a hatred in the other; mostly a hatred because what had happened between them. But what if he didn't hate him but instead felt something completely opposite towards tge American. Arthur began thinking about it as he stared into Alfred's now dull sky blue eyes.  
Germany held the gift that was meant to be from the Italian close to him and rushed to his seat where the small letter had laid. He picked up the letter and quickly read it each word leaving a stinging pain in his stomach.  
"Oh no Italy. It's not true" he said to the letter as he ran out of the conference building and towards Italy's house as fast and quickly as his feet could possibly allow him.


	3. What Japan saw

Italy sobbed into his pillow as he thought or England and his Germany together. He almost couldn't stand it; it was too unbearable.

This wasn't the first time Italy had Lost the one he truly lived though. He got through that eventually but something told the Italian that he would never get over this and that it would hurt him until the end of time. All he wanted was to have Germany be his forever. He cried even harder into his pillow thinking about how that would never happen.

"Italy!" Germany yelled as he ran through the Italian's front door.

Italy sighed; his mind was playing tricks on him he thought sadly as he heard Ludwig call for him.

"Italy!" The voice yelled again more desperation showing through but the Italian ignored it as he attempted to shallow down his sobs that threatened to come once again.

Ludwig came to the Italians door, slowly opened it and peeked inside. He sighed relieved when he saw that Feli was in there. He dropped the gifts he had been holding onto the floor and sat down at the foot of Italy's bed.  
"Italy?" the German asked as he reached out and touched the Italians shoulder.

"Germ-Germ-Germany? Feli stuttered as he sat up in the bed and moved closer to his boyfriend.  
"Ja?" Germany replied.  
"Te amo" the small Italian said as he suddenly wrapped his arms around the German barely able to fit them around his muscular frame.  
Germany froze from the sudden contact but eventually smiled and returned the hug. The warmth of Germany's body gave comfort to the small Italian and he never wanted to let go. All he wanted to do was have Ludwig forever.  
"Ich liebe dich" the German finally responded as he dried the remaining tears from the Italians face.  
"Italy, I want to be your Valentine and only yours; no one elses" Germany admitted to the Italian who gave him a smile causing the German to smile as well.  
"Really?" Feli looked into Ludwig's sky blue eyes hopeful,  
"Ja Italy! Of course! I love you!" Germany squeezed the other's hand as he intertwined his fingers into the Italians.  
Italy left the comfort of their embrace and stood up; their hands still held together. Italy picked his gift bag to Germany off the floor and handed it to him.

"It's for you!" he cheered excited. The German really had not excepted much; maybe some white flags or some type of pasta dish. However, the German was left shocked when it was neither of those things.  
"Italy? You did this? For me?" Germany asked looking up at his boyfriend shocked. The Italian nooded eagerlly in response.  
In the large bag layed a few things but what stood out the most was a simple painting of the italian happily hugging the German from behind. Germany always knew that Feli loved art but he never knew he could paint like that. The small canvas was alive with almost mirror images of the two even going down to the littlest detail like the fold in the Germans brow or that thin curl that sprang from the side of the Italians hair. Like a photo graph every detail was perfect and nothing was over looked.  
There had also been a simple sweater that Austria had helped the Italian sew together. It was slooply made and a few threads were loose but to Ludwig none of that mattered. Half of the sweaters design was the Italian's flag and the other half was designed with the German's flag; a small heart inbetween them almost as it it were connecting the two together.  
The Italian hadn't thought all the way through if he thought this could even begin to look like it could be from England and obviously Arthur hadn't even bothered to check the bag either. Never the less, it was still the greatest gift the German had ever recieved in his life.  
"So you like it?" Feli asked hopefully.  
Ludwig gave a huge smile "Ja!" he said.  
Italy soon picked up his basket of goodies and his flowers and smiled at his boyfriend.  
"It's very nice Germany! Now, I can make pasta!" He sniffed the roses "and the flowers smell pretty too"  
Germany nervously stood up shaking in front of the Italian.  
"Ja! but that's not all!" Germany grabbed something out of the pasta basket and hid the small object behind his back preventing the Italian from seeing the surprise he failed to notice earlier.  
"Italy" the German spoke up his voice almost failing him but he let the words flow through anyways "Today marks our one year anniversary and it's also the first real Valentine's we've had offically together. Ich liebe dich Italy. I want to be your Valentine for all the years to come; I want to be with you forever which is why..." the German paused bringing the small velvet box he had held behind his back in front of him as he got down onto one knee.  
"Italy, you have given me so much joy and happiness. You are the only one that can make me smile no matter what mood I am in. Please will you make me the happiest country alive? Will you marry me Italy?" German opened the box exposing a golden banded ring with three gems on it; an emerald, a diamond in the middle and then a ruby on the end. The three colors made up the Italian flag.  
Italy gasped as his eyes filled up with tears of happiness he noded.  
"Si Doistu!" he answered back as the German slid the ring onto the Italian's ring finger. It fit perfectly and looked perfect as it sat there.  
"Te amo!" Italy nearly shouted as he tackled his new fiancee into a hug and pressed his lips passionately against the other's using some tips his big brother France taught him about kissing as he slid his tongue into the German's mouth.  
Germany at first looked into Feli's closed eyes, a shock in his own. Soon though, he pulled Italian closer to him, returning the kiss.  
Neither of them dared to pull away. Ludwig pinned the smaller Italian onto the bed, their lips still locked together.  
The Italian played with the hem of the German's tank top almost trying to tease the stronger country but soon he began to slowly slid it off exposing the rock hard muscles the German kept underneath. Feli had almost had Ludwig's shirt completely off when a high pitch scream was heard coming from the doorway. The shocked and surprised scream belonged to no other than Kiku.  
The German nation immedietly tore himself away from his boyfriend, pulled his shirt back down and struggled to hide his blush. He swore he was going to die from the embarassement.  
However, Italy seemed unfazed as he waved fratically to Japan.  
"Hello Japan!" Feli screamed excitively.  
"Herro Itary-san" Japan bowed trying to be respectful. "I am sorry to interrupt what was just going on but I wanted to cerenbrate the western horiday with you" he awkwardly began to walk out of the room shivering as he did so.  
"I am so sorry" the Japanese nation continued "I wirr arrow you to continue now. Bye" Japan gave a small wave to the Italian and to the German.  
"Bye Japan!" The Italian screamed as Kiku slammed the door and began to walk away trying to clear what just happened out of his mind.  
"At reast it's not as bad as warking in on China and Russia-san!" he said to himself shivering more so this time. He left the house and headed right back to the World Meeting.


	4. The perfect gift

*meanwhile*

Arthur realized about halfway through the meeting that he failed to pay even a blink of attention; he was too busy staring at Alfred the entire time. He shook his head furiously and looked away. He just convinced himself that he was simply being stupid and that there was no way he could actually feel bad for that idiotic American or like him. Yeah, he convinced himself; there was no way he could actually love him and was lying to himself. The brit shook his head some more trying to get the taught out of his mind once and for all. It had not left though and remained there. For years he's had these thoughts but today after what the American had asked him to be his Valentine; they were much worse. He couldn't prevent himself from thinking about it no matter how much he tucked it away.  
A familiar pair of lips filled his mind; the same lips that he had seen so many times. He imagined them pressed up against his as he brought his fingers to touch them. He stared back at the American who was still doing his best to look as if everything was normal. His eyes wandered to Alfred's lips and Arthur licked his own. Soon he was thrown out of his stare by a loud voice.  
"The awesome Prussia called for out break. I have to go get a quick drink at the bar. kesese." Gilbert announced to the whole room. The Prussian had been called to lead the meeting when his younger brother Germany decided to storm out.  
The albino man stood and walked out of the room followed by Spain and France who decided to tag along with him. Japan also walked out but walked the opposite direction as the trio.  
England stood up and slowly walked over to the American. Alfred didn't even look up at him but could sense that he was standing there.  
"America" Arthur said quietly, his heart beating quickly as he looked down at the younger nation. "I've been thinking and I decided I want you to..." England pasued unable to go on; a lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. He looked into Alfred's eyes and noticed that they lit up significantly; a smile across the Americans face.  
"Go on Iggy" He urged. Arthur had to prevent himself from yelling at the America that 'Iggy' wasn't his name but he instead went on with what he was about to say. "I want...I want to be your..." he stuttered before pausing again. The American knew right where he was going with this and decided to grab both his arms. Alfred pulled Arthur towards himself planting a soft kiss on the other's lips.  
England closed his eyes and kissed the American back; it was even better than all those times he had imagined it. They kissed for as long as they could before the need for oxygen became more important. They both reluctantly pulled away unaware of the rest of the countries shock.  
Green eyes meant blue ones as America said a few simple words "Yes, I will be your Valentine Iggy" America said "That is if that's ok with you dude?"  
England nodded, "But I don't have a present for you love"  
Alfred's lips quickly pecked the others again and pulled away as the other kissed back.  
"This gift is enough for this hero" America said with a smile as he kissed his Valentine once again.


End file.
